There has been known a printing apparatus in which a printing log, which is related to printing and includes print images, is generated in response to the printing. Also, there has been known a technology for using a memory of a printing apparatus or a server which performs communication connection with a printing apparatus as a storage destination for printing logs.
For example, related-art discloses a technology for generating a job log including a job ID and an apparatus ID and an image log including print images after printing, and storing both the logs in a storage part of a printing apparatus. Further, related-art discloses collectively transmitting the job log and the image log stored in the storage part to a server if a predetermined condition is satisfied.